The Reclaiming of Kastorel-Novem
by Justicar Naseto
Summary: 15 Marines were sent to reclaim an old Imperial Mining Planet from Orks, but not all is as it seems.


_**Date unknown, Planet Kastorel-Novem, Occupation: Orks, Marine Specialist Ikate Amero**_

The Thunderhawk "Massacrus" had just deployed 15 Marines, each equipped with MK8 "Errant" Power Armor, to support the Imperial Guardsmen who were trying to retake the planet.

The casualties had been high for the Imperial Guardsmen, Orks never seem to give up, they live for the bloodshed, which is why the Space Marine legion "Crimson Flames" had been deployed to support the Guardsmen, 1 of which was the Marine Specialist Ikate Amero.

This specific Marine has been deployed on many crusades, earning his place in the "Crimson Flames".

The Space Marines split into groups of 5, Ikate had been chosen to lead the 1st group, Ikate led the 1st group to the bunker, where he sent the remaining 4 to support the Guardsmen on the frontline.

The Guardsmen commanding the 1st bunker saluted the Specialist, and spoke.  
"My lord, we are all grateful that you are here, thank you for coming to our aide."  
then, the specialist, the conversation went back and forth.  
"Indeed, Commander, I've sent my men to support yours on the frontline, is there any key points of interest that would be required to be taken?"  
"Yes, my lord, the Agrian Mine is a forward base the Orks have constructed, beyond that, the old Imperial base, Masen, and further, the main Ork Base."  
"I shall see them reclaimed. I will check back with you once the 1st base has been taken."  
"Of course, my lord, I will deploy my men to provide support to yours."

Ikate had left the bunker, regrouped his men, and moved to the Agrian Mine.

"Kared, where is Majel?"  
"Brother Ikate, Majel has been slain by an Ork nob, we've placed a beacon for our men in Space to know where he lays."

Ikate and the Space Marines reached the Agrian Mine, they faced resistance at the gates to the mine.

Ikate ripped through Orks like paper with his Power Sword, meaty bits flying through the air.

Finally, they opened the gates, and each searched for the Nob commanding the Orks at the base.

"Get a move on, ya gits!"  
"There's the Nob, dispatch of him!"  
The Marines took shots at the Nob, but they weren't able to dispose of him, finally, Brother Ilar found a way to end him, he unpinned a grenade and stuck it in his mouth, his head exploded, and all but 2 marines moved on, Brother Paye had dissapeared somehow, he was nowhere to be seen after the Nob had been disposed of, and they branded him "M.I.A"

The 3 Marines moved on to the Imperial Base Masen, it was being commanded by a Nob that specialised in Melee Combat, he was the first out, eager to break some skulls, he was the first to fall.

Ikate had contacted the Imperial Guardsmen Commander stationed at the first bunker.

"Commander, Masen has been liberated, it is safe to move up to this base."  
"M-My L-, Cha- around! Fac- vy- sistan-! Requi- pport!"  
"Commander? Commander!"  
"Brother, was has happened?"  
"The Commander stationed at the first bunker has fallen to an unknown force, proceed with caution, brothers."

Ikate moved to the main ork base, he had left his other brothers to defend Masen, he thought he saw Paye in the distance, but he dismissed it.

Ikate moved over a bridge, when the Orks had seen him and started to assault.  
Ikate tore the oppressors up, over the bridge, becoming one with the bridge, he knew he had arrived at the Ork base, he charged in, breaking through multiple Orks.  
"Oi! You've become a nuisance to me Waaaagh! You ain't allowed to be on this 'ere planet!"  
The Warboss and the Specialist dueled.

In the final moments of the battle, Ikate cut the Warboss' head off, ending the battle, and ending the crusade.

Ikate looked around, and saw Paye.  
"Brother Paye, I thought you K.I.A, where did you go?"  
"Ikate, I went to places beyond your comprehension, and now, I'm here to dispose of you."  
"Brother Paye, what do you mean?"  
"I know you know what I mean, don't play stupid with me."  
"You've fallen to Chaos, traitor."  
"Indeed I have, Ikate, I've seen the power, the control, they told me I could own all if I were to dispose of you, and your little Marines. This conversation is over, prepare for your final moments."

END OF VIDEO TRANSMISSION 1


End file.
